<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a hundred beautiful things by cactuscrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238250">a hundred beautiful things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrow/pseuds/cactuscrow'>cactuscrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>second to the right, and straight on till morning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, The Santa Talk, This fic is as raw as a salmon on hell's kitchen but do I care? no., Unrelated Anna/Elsa (Disney), a Christmas special of a million golden arrows, also angst if you squint hard enough, childhood best friends, fluff featuring kids being kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscrow/pseuds/cactuscrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adults are weird.” Anna stuck her tongue out in disdain. Lying for no reason, saying things that didn’t make sense. “You won’t be weird like that. Right, Elsa?”</p><p>A soft giggle rang in the cold air. “I won’t. I promise.”</p><p>“Cross your heart?”</p><p>Nodding, Elsa drew the x in her chest. “And hope to die.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>second to the right, and straight on till morning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a hundred beautiful things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheAlwaysDies/gifts">SheAlwaysDies</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello to everyone who stumbles upon this one-shot! i was trying my best to feel the holidays and the next thing I knew, this story was halfway done. this fic is a gift to the lovely SheAlwaysDies. she told me once that she had a special spot for the prologue and.... well... surprise! lololol so yeah, blah blah, thank you all for reading (or clicking).</p><p> <strong>(This fic is part of the AMGA universe and contains.... hints about the past (and the future?) lol)</strong></p><p>happy Christmas and merry holidays y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>a hundred beautiful things</strong>
</p><p>The beauty of the season was showing.</p><p>At first, the meaning of that went over the young girl’s head. Anna didn’t know what’s beautiful in having to go to the packed shopping centre or having to fight for parking spaces with strangers. Her father was quick to tell her it was because it’s almost Christmas. Just as her confusion started to get the better of her, it all sank in.</p><p>It’s Christmas! People wanted to go out and have fun and buy presents for their loved ones. Like what they were doing that Saturday afternoon. </p><p>It was probably shown, too, with how Santa was able to come and visit their town. He was surrounded by a crowd when Anna and her parents took a picture with him. Santa even asked her what present she wanted and she excitedly told him that she wanted a stuffy reindeer – one that looked as real as the one on his left!</p><p>Anna loved Christmas. She loved the gingerbreads and the candy canes and the presents Santa gave. She loved decorating their Christmas tree and putting the star at the top and hot chocolate! The fighting in the car park and the crowd of people, well, not that much.</p><p>But the beauty of the season was everywhere! It was with how the Christmas lights twinkle on the houses they passed by as they drove back home, there in the red hats people were wearing. It was the break from school for a long, <em>long</em> while and the extra time she could have in front of the TV. It was getting greetings from strangers and calls from her friends and… and so much more. Anna wanted to make a list and detail every beautiful thing she saw because there was proving to be too many of them.</p><p>Anna would, right after they arrive home. At least, that was her plan. However, as the seamless trip back to their house went on, the sleepiness in her eyes grew and soon, she was asleep.</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, the morning was cold. Not just cold <em>cold</em> but… but it was freezing! The thought made the auburn-haired child jump up, swarming herself with her blanket as her feet scrambled around looking for her slippers.</p><p>Anna immediately went to peer on her window, expecting white – <em>snow </em>– right outside for her eyes to see but was unreasonably disappointed at the snowless street across them. She wondered if she should have told Santa that she wanted to snow this Christmas. Then maybe, finally, it would snow in Sutterton.</p><p>It never had as far as Anna remembered but she once heard from Elsa that snow usually appears in places that were cold - no, not just cold <em>cold</em>, but freezing.</p><p>Maybe today wasn’t cold enough for snow.</p><p>Anna wondered how freezing it must be to snow. She was wearing her favourite sweater with her favourite pink socks. Even with them on, Anna’s hands were still cold. Today was the coldest day she had ever known and thinking of a day much colder than this one was almost scary. Surely, she would be shaking if the temperature gets lower.</p><p>“I was thinking…”</p><p>Anna’s eyes landed on her mother. Holding a cup of warm tea in her hand as she sat beside her dad. Her mother pursed her lips, thinking if she should continue telling them what she was thinking. A hum of encouragement came from her dad. Her mother’s eyes swept over her for a second. She must’ve known that Anna was also curious about what she had to say as she smiled faintly at her.</p><p>“I was just thinking of inviting the Arendelles for Christmas dinner.”</p><p>It was enough for Anna to yelp and gasp loudly, mouth opening before shutting with the largest smile on her face. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes, dear,” her mom chuckled, glancing at her father. “I just thought that it’d be nice to have some company this Christmas.”</p><p>The man at the end of the table was quiet for a moment. Her mother was silent, too. It was almost like they were having a staring contest… or talking to each other with their minds. Anna was busy looking between the two of them back and forth, literally vibrating in her seat as she exclaimed, “Yes! Let’s have Christmas dinner with Elsa and Mr. and Mrs. Arendelle!”</p><p>The edges of her father’s lips turned up slowly, still staring curiously at her mother. From the corner of her eye, she saw her mom nodding and it must’ve been what her dad was waiting for because his green eyes met Anna’s, laughing at her enthusiasm. “Is that what you want, Anna?</p><p>“Yes!” Anna yelled, pumping a hand in the air. “I want to spend Christmas with Elsa!”</p><p>“Well, slow down, Anna,” her mother said. “We aren’t sure if they are free yet.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>At the innocent question, she caught her father’s attention. He leaned closer to her, explaining. “We have to ask them first if they want to join us.”</p><p>Spending Christmas with Elsa had successfully brightened up the girl’s demeanour but almost immediately, the thought was getting taken away from her already. Anna pouted, the type where her parents instantly knew that she was about to complain.</p><p>And complain she did. “But why wouldn’t they want to join us? It’ll be fun! We can eat together and give each other gifts and… and then Elsa and I can play all night! Mom, dad, we have to invite them!”</p><p>“Sweetie, they might have plans already. It’s Christmas, after all,” her father reasoned with her. “But of course, we will try and invite them. If they happen to have made plans already, we just have to respect it. If they don’t–”</p><p>“Then they can spend Christmas here!” Anna interrupted, standing up and hugging her dad. “Thank you!”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” he replied lightly, brushing the hair out of Anna’s face with his fingers. “And it’s Christmas <em>Eve</em>, Anna. We’re inviting them for Christmas dinner, remember?”</p><p>Anna nodded and smiled even if she didn’t know the difference.</p>
<hr/><p>“It’s the night <em>before</em> Christmas, Anna. The 24th. Just like how New Year’s Eve is on the 31st of December, right before January.”</p><p>Of course, Elsa was kind enough to tell her the difference between Christmas itself and Christmas <em>Eve</em>. Anna nodded at the blonde girl beside her and waved her arms about. It almost made the ice cream on her hand drop, something she only noticed when her father chided her to be more careful. He also told them not to move for the third time that afternoon since he was busy taking a picture with his camera. Anna pretended not to hear him, much to her father’s playful chagrin. Elsa giggled at her, taking a bite of her own ice cream with mirth in her eyes.</p><p>Anna blew a raspberry to her father, swiftly turning back to the older girl with interest. “I didn’t know that!”</p><p>“Well, now you do,” Elsa grinned patiently at the redhead.</p><p>“But how did you know about that?” Anna whispered, ready to be told a secret as she leaned remarkably close to her best friend. “Did you read about it?”</p><p>“Please, for the love of God, Anna, <em>do not move</em>!”</p><p>“Kai! Language!”</p><p>“What? I didn’t say anything bad.”</p><p>Both girls laughed between themselves at the exchange. Her father was pouting, something that accurately replicated Anna’s pout from days ago, provoking a harsher laugh from his daughter.</p><p>“Just try again later, honey. For the meantime…” her mom trailed, prompting the two children to look behind them. “Girls, will you help us decorate these cupcakes?”</p><p>“Yes!” Anna replied quickly, following her mother inside the house and smiling cheerfully at Mrs. Arendelle as she passed her by the doorway. Elsa followed her mutely, the same cheer in her steps as she took Mrs. Arendelle’s hand with a soft smile.</p><p>“Anna, dear?”</p><p>“Hmm?” she asked, not looking away from where the undecorated cupcakes lied waiting to be dressed.</p><p>“I was talking with Mrs. Arendelle earlier…”</p><p>“Yeah?” Anna blinked, looking at her mom and to the brown-haired woman sitting next to Elsa. She wondered what’s new with her mother and Mrs. Arendelle talking. Her mother’s auburn hair swayed as she shook with gentle amusement, entertained at the confused look in Anna’s eyes.</p><p>“And I told her that you have a question for her,” her mother finally finished.</p><p>Anna stalled for a second and thought hard. She didn’t have any questions for Mrs. Arendelle! What was her mother talking about? Staring at Elsa’s mom with a frown, Anna tried to find a question to ask her because, surely, her mother was encouraging her to ask one from the way she wiggled both of her eyebrows.</p><p>“Oh… I, uhhhhh,” Anna sighed deeply, causing a bigger smile on Mrs. Arendelle’s face to appear. Mrs. Arendelle looked pretty smiling at her right now. She’s almost as pretty as her mom… maybe even prettier! “I… was… wanted to ask… if… you’re…”</p><p>Argh! Anna didn’t know what to ask Mrs. Arendelle! Panicked, she looked over to Elsa who was waiting as patiently as her mother for Anna to ask whatever she was going to. It didn’t take long before Elsa got the clue that she needed some help, though.</p><p>“Christmasdinner,” Elsa coughed loudly, covering her mouth with her hand as she cleared her throat. The two moms looked at the blonde girl knowingly, but Elsa only coughed once again and straightened her posture. “Excuse me.”</p><p>Anna’s eyes lit up. <em>Aha!</em></p><p>With a wide smile, Anna nodded fervently, standing up and approaching Mrs. Arendelle eagerly. “Mrs. Arendelle?”</p><p>“Yes, Anna?” the woman answered.</p><p>“Can you and Elsa and Mr. Arendelle spend Christmas Eve dinner with us?”</p><p>Mouth opening in a gasp, Mrs. Arendelle beamed. Her hand came up to her chest and the other rested on Anna’s left cheek. “Thank you for inviting us, Anna. We would love to.”</p><p>Anna cheered, meeting Elsa who was just as thrilled halfway with a hug that almost hurt. She decided that decorating a cupcake with her best friend with sprinkles, chocolate chips, and M&amp;M’s was a beauty that came with the season. Mrs. Arendelle agreeing to spend Christmas dinner with them was one of them, too!</p>
<hr/><p>It was Christmas Eve when Anna found the worst thing in the world <em>ever.</em></p><p>It was the middle of the night and she was just looking for Otter when she happened upon the crime scene. Sleep was still sketched fully in her face but she couldn’t help but look for the black cat once she woke up. Just like the other day, it was (probably) cold enough to snow. And if it was cold enough to snow then Otter must’ve been so cold right now.</p><p>Making her way downstairs, Anna was surprised to hear mutterings and rustlings from the living room. It was scary at first but then Anna remembered that it’s Christmas! It must be Santa and the elves giving them their presents!</p><p>Without wasting any more time, the young girl dashed down the stairs with glee in her eyes, expecting the fat, white-haired man to be the one making the fuss when – when she saw her parents sitting beneath the Christmas tree.</p><p>It wasn’t anything surprising. At <em>first</em>. A closer look showed that her parents had a black sack filled with gifts between them.</p><p>What were they doing? Were they… stealing Santa’s gifts for her?</p><p>“Mom? Dad?” Anna asked, feeling the burn of tears behind her eyes. “What are you doing?”</p><p>He sprang up, trying to scoop her up to his arms but Anna stepped away from his grasps. Her mother joined his side, too. Walking closer and closer to her with a sad smile. “Sweetie…”</p><p>“Mom? W-what were you doing with the gifts?” Her voice was watery but it didn’t matter. Both of her parents had a guilty smile on their faces. That meant that they did something <em>bad</em>.</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry, Anna, we were just… just checking the gifts! If they had arrived already,” her dad smiled, nodding at her, convincing her to believe him.</p><p>Anna almost did. Fortunately, she looked back at the black sack on the floor – <em>it’s a garbage bag, isn’t it? </em>– and knew her father was lying.</p><p>“But why are you putting the gifts away?”</p><p>“We’re not putting away the gifts, Anna,” her mom countered, kicking the gifts out of her view. “We’re just… checking.”</p><p>“But why are you checking them?” Anna didn’t understand why they had to do that. Santa put the gifts there himself! There’s no need for them to check it. However, she began questioning what’s happening when she saw her dad whisper to her mom. “What are you whispering about?”</p><p>It was truly a funny scene. The two adults flinched in their spots, wondering what to do to pacify their daughter. They knew there’s nothing that could change the way their child saw the scene, though, and was forced to decide that it was better to tell her the truth.</p><p>“Uhmm… Anna?” Her father took it upon himself to say it. Anna waited for him to explain but it wasn’t what she at all expected to hear when he did. “Santa Claus is… he’s not able to come this year.”</p><p>Anna groaned sadly, looking at the gifts on the floor. “But his gifts are here!”</p><p>"Anna… we have to tell you something but… please don’t get mad at us.”</p><p>“Why would I get mad at you two?” She looked at her mother suspiciously. “Were you going to steal all the gifts Santa gave?”</p><p>“<em>What</em>? No!” her father exclaimed. “That’s not what we’re going to tell you.”</p><p>“Then what are you going to tell me?”</p><p>Another deep sigh. Her mother looked like she was pained just existing at that moment. Otter announced himself by walking all over the gifts on the floor.</p><p>“Honey… Santa isn’t real.”</p>
<hr/><p>It was three in the afternoon when Anna heard the third knock on her door that day.</p><p>The first knock was her mother asking if she wanted to come down to eat lunch. She wasn’t too hungry so she told her mother just that. The second was her father, apologising to her sincerely, but she didn’t know why he would be when he did nothing wrong.</p><p>The only wrong thing was believing Santa was real… because he wasn’t. Her father explained everything. The man at the mall was just someone in a costume, and all the gifts she was receiving were from her mom and dad. It had dampened her day and her jolly spirit. Everything she knew was <em>lie</em>. How could this happen to her?</p><p>The knocker knocked again.</p><p>Anna didn’t have any energy left for Christmas or for talking to her parents. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Anna? It’s me, El–”</p><p>But of course, she’ll always have the energy for Elsa. Within a second, she was opening her door, cutting the older girl off from introducing herself. The blonde was covered from head to toe with blue. A blue scarf, blue jacket, and blue beanie completed her look. It’s almost as if Elsa was a fairy who came to take her away from sadness.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Anna!” Elsa said, smile almost disappearing from the gigantic scarf she was wearing.</p><p>Anna smiled at her, opting to just hug the girl because she didn’t quite feel as merry. What Elsa did next baffled her. Making a beeline to the closet, Elsa came back next to her side with her winter clothes in her hands.</p><p>Blue eyes shined at her. Offering the orange coat and the purple beanie, Elsa told her to wear them.</p><p>“But why?”</p><p>The blonde’s smile only deepened.</p><p>Once Anna was comfortably protected from the cold, the older girl took her hand and led her downstairs. Elsa didn’t stop when they reached their parents in the living room. Instead, Elsa headed outdoors.</p><p>They ran past their front yard and the cottage, following the dirt road to a path Anna knew but wasn’t familiar with. She had seen it before, in the windows of the school bus and her father’s car, but walking through it was different in a way Anna couldn’t articulate. It felt exhilarating, like she was dreaming. The cold wind biting her cheek and Elsa’s warm hand hugging her own was surely an odd combination to feel.</p><p>She found that she liked it. Anna held on to her but it wasn’t for long. After the few minutes they spent running, they finally reached their destination.</p><p>“Alfie! We’re here!”</p><p>Anna stared at the blonde, bewildered as the girl started yelling shortly after they stopped in front of a small structure. It was possibly a house… although it was too small to be one in Anna’s judgement. It couldn’t be far from how Elsa’s house looked like. It resembled the vintage cottage in the way it was constructed, as if only one person made it. From the small, foggy window to the cracked wooden door, the houses were twins.</p><p>Seconds passed before Elsa received her answer. Anna was expecting the door of the little house to swing open but was caught off-guard with a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, met the lower end of someone’s woolly jumper, and shrieked when she saw a really, <em>really</em> tall man when she looked up.</p><p>Elsa wasn’t scared. She threw her arms around him, letting herself be picked up by the man with a giggle. “Alfie! Merry Christmas.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas to you as well, little Ellie.”</p><p>For the first time since she’d known Elsa, Anna saw the blonde pout indignantly at the guy called Alfie. She frowned, thinking that the man was making her upset.</p><p>“Alfie, nobody calls me Ellie anymore!”</p><p>The man even got Elsa’s name wrong. With a huff, Anna loudly interjected, “She’s Elsa.”</p><p>Raising both eyebrows, Alfie’s eyes darted down to the irritated redhead. “Pardon?”</p><p>“Her name. Is. Elsa.”</p><p>Anna’s fierce glare seemed to get through him as he lowered his head in shame (although Anna could see that he was trying to bite his lips). He cleared his throat, dropping Elsa back into her feet.</p><p>“Is that so?” Alfie asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “My apologies, <em>Elsa. </em>Old habits die hard. I’m sure you can forgive me.” The blonde laughed, returning at Anna’s side at once. Alfie turned to the younger girl who was still sporting a frown on her face. “And you must be... Anna.”</p><p>Squinting her eyes at the man, Anna nodded. She didn’t trust Alfie one bit but Elsa seemed to like him. Anna had no choice but to tolerate his presence for the meantime they were there.</p><p>Alfie bowed his head. “Nice to meet you, Anna. I’m Alfie, at your service.” Rubbing both hands in front of him, he stated loudly, “Now that we are all well acquainted with each other, I think it’s time for hot chocolate.”</p>
<hr/><p>Just because she didn’t like Alfie that much, it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t like his hot chocolate. “Do you have more?”</p><p>“I’m sure I do.” Alfie grinned at her. He took her mug and walked off, saying, “And if I don’t, I’ll make more for you!”</p><p>Anna smiled at that, thinking that Alfie wasn’t as bad as she thought. Elsa still hadn’t finished her hot chocolate, too busy looking outside.</p><p>“Elsa?”</p><p>The blonde looked at her, humming inquisitively as she sipped the warm liquid in her mug. “Yes, Anna?”</p><p>“How cold do you think it has to be to snow?”</p><p>Elsa was silent for a moment but just as she looked like she’s going to tell Anna the answer to her question, she shrugged. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Blowing air out of her mouth and up to her bangs, Anna fell back to her seat. “Ugh.”</p><p>“Why do you ask?”</p><p>“I just... I want to see snow right now.”</p><p>“Hmm...” Elsa smiled sadly at her, scooting closer and lying her head on the redhead’s shoulder. “Me too.”</p><p>Adjusting herself, Anna nudged Elsa’s gigantic head on her shoulder so that it didn’t feel as heavy. The blonde’s hair curiously smelled like Anna’s living room and something else. Candy maybe?</p><p>Taking a sniff, Anna wondered if her best friend had candies in her pockets. “Have you seen snow already, Elsa?”</p><p>“No, never,” Elsa yawned.</p><p>“What do you think snow feels like?” Anna wondered, pressing herself next to the warmth of her friend. It was awfully cold inside Alfie’s house. If Anna didn’t know better, she would’ve thought it was already snowing.</p><p>“It’s definitely cold,” Elsa replied quickly, “like ice but crumblier and powdery.”</p><p>Anna tried to imagine what snow would feel like in her palms but Elsa’s hand was warm and soft and not like powder. “When do you think we'd be able to see it?”</p><p>“See what?”</p><p>It was Alfie who asked that, holding Anna’s hot chocolate in his hand. The girl took it without a word but her gratitude was drawn on her lips.</p><p>“Snow, Alfie,” Elsa supplied, suddenly removing herself from where she was warming Anna. “You’ve already seen snow, right?”</p><p>“Well, yeah. When I was younger.”</p><p>Anna gasped, bewildered that the man in front of her had seen such wonder. “Was it amazing?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” Alfie chortled, sitting on the floor next to his guests. “It was really cold, though.”</p><p>“How cold?”</p><p>Alfie scratched his chin slowly for a moment before snapping his fingers before him. “So cold that you could only stay outside for minutes at a time.”</p><p>He made it sound like it was such a bad thing. Anna didn’t think it was, though, and would love to see a time when she could experience the same thing he did.</p><p>“I want to see snow, too,” Anna grumbled, looking at the delicious hot chocolate in her hand and wishing it was snow instead. “Where can I see snow, Alfie?”</p><p>“On places up north, not even too far from here, it’s snowing right now.”</p><p>Oh, that was just so wonderful! Anna could convince her parents to go to those places! And then she could finally see snow! “Really?!” She swivelled to Elsa with a yell. “We should go check it out!”</p><p>“Anna...” Elsa shook her head with laughter. “It’s Christmas Eve. You know we can’t leave.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Alfie’s laugh boomed around the house. “Because Santa’s coming!”</p><p>If time could be stopped, it did for that moment. Alfie’s bright smile twitched after seconds of silence. Anna’s sadness from earlier came back, stealing her joy once again in its arms. She looked down at the uneven gaps on the floor, asking herself if he actually didn’t know the truth or was just lying to her like what her parents did before. “Hmm.”</p><p>Something in the way Elsa flinched told Anna she knew Alfie‘s response was the wrong thing to say. Alfie seemed to notice that the air between the three of them was off. He opened his mouth but stopped with a groan. In the corner of her eye, she saw Elsa’s foot retreating from where Alfie was.</p><p>Did Elsa know that she already knew Santa wasn’t real? Did Elsa even believe in Santa? With how the older girl bit her lip while stealing glances at her, Anna already knew the answer.</p><p>“Elsa?”</p><p>The blonde girl snapped up to Anna, diligently listening with a careful smile on her lips. “Did you... do you think Santa is real?”</p><p>“I...” Elsa stammered but didn’t continue. She was frowning but she didn’t look like she was sad or angry. It seemed that Elsa simply didn’t know what to tell her. Anna watched her as blue eyes fell to the floor. The blonde shook her head, and all of the sudden, it seemed that there wasn’t anything beautiful anymore.</p><p>They left Alfie’s house a short while after that. She heard Elsa asking him about Mr. Arendelle’s whereabouts but Alfie only whispered his answer, preventing Anna from knowing where he was. Elsa’s frown only became deeper as the moments passed.</p><p>On their way out of the little house, Alfie pulled her to the side, kneeling in front of her and staring intently at her face. “Anna?”</p><p>His eyes were quite familiar. Like Elsa’s. They were the same shade of the same sky. It’s almost like... like they were painted on by the same painter. Twins. “Yeah?”</p><p>“I want you to listen to me, okay?” he said. Anna nodded meekly. “One day, when you’re older, you will think about Christmas. You might be twenty at that time, maybe twenty-five, but it won’t be snow you’re going to be reminded of first, not even Santa.”</p><p>Anna tilted her head to the side. It sounded impossible to the little girl. How could she not think about Christmas without Santa or snow when the holiday was all about it? “What am I gonna think of then?”</p><p>His smile reached up to his eyes. “You’re going to think about... what you did on Christmas when you were nine… or fifteen. You’re going to think about what songs made you feel like dancing on Christmas morning, or your favourite gift from your dad. You’re going to,”–Alfie snorted–“remember something extremely absurd and you’re going to think, ‘Hey, this feels like Christmas,’ and it’s going to make you smile, Anna. It might not make you happy, but you’re going to smile.”</p><p>“Huh,” Anna said after a while, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Alas, she didn’t have a clue, so with a funny smile, she added, “You’re weird, Alfie.”</p><p>The tall man only patted her head as he stood up. “Merry Christmas, Anna.” Alfie ruffled Elsa’s hair as he passed her by on the way inside his house, the blonde yelping loudly as she swatted his hand away. “Merry Christmas, Ellie.”</p><p>Instead of getting mad, Elsa laughed. Taking Anna’s hand on her left, she waved goodbye to the man. “You, too, Alfie.”</p>
<hr/><p>Their walk back home wasn’t done in a hurry.</p><p>Elsa’s pace as she tugged Anna behind her earlier made her feel like she’s dreaming. Right now, well, she’s only feeling the cold.</p><p>The sun was already setting and that might be the cause for the sudden drop of temperature in the air. Her hands were shaking but still, she was hoping for it to be colder, hoping for snow to fall for even just a while.</p><p>“Are you mad?”</p><p>The question rang in the air between them. Anna quickly turned towards Elsa, blue orbs already awaiting her answer. “Who, me?”</p><p>Elsa sighed, breath fogging up in front of her as she nodded. “Are you mad that Santa isn’t real?”</p><p>The answer didn’t come to Anna instantly. She was sad, that’s all she knew. She had to think for seconds, finding the anger Elsa was asking about. She didn’t want to scream at anyone, that’s for sure. At the same time, she couldn’t help but feel like something was unfair.</p><p>“I don’t think I am,” she said, catching Elsa’s hand that was swinging idly beside her as they walked and squeezing at its warmth. Anna’s hand must be freezing compared to it. “I... I think... I just don’t know why mom and dad would lie to me about the gifts. Why would they say that Santa brought me gifts when it was them the whole time?”</p><p>If Anna knew something, it was that Elsa had an answer for everything. Sometimes, it’s a long and complicated answer that she couldn’t quite follow. Sometimes, it’s a simple ‘I don’t know’. Whatever it might be, Elsa always, <em>always</em> had a response to everything.</p><p>Right now, her answer was biting her lip and looking at Anna nervously.</p><p>“I don’t... think I know exactly, Anna, but I’m sure they’re only thinking about you.”</p><p>“By lying to me?” Anna harrumphed. “That doesn’t make sense, Elsa. You shouldn’t lie to people!”</p><p>Her best friend seemed to think so, too. Hanging her head low, Elsa looked at Anna contemplatively. Anna stared back at her, watching the blonde’s face change from curiosity to agreement to what appeared to be understanding. “My... mama and papa lie to me, too... sometimes.”</p><p>Anna didn’t expect the confession from Elsa. She stopped in her tracks, forcing the blonde to do the same thing with their entwined hands.</p><p>“Really?” Anna whispered, genuinely confused about why Mr. And Mrs. Arendelle would do that. “When? Why did they do that?”</p><p>“I’m still not sure why... but it was on my birthday a few days ago.”</p><p>Birthday? Anna didn’t know that it was Elsa’s birthday a few days ago! “It was your birthday?! Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday, Elsa?”</p><p>Elsa's lips twitched upwards but it only formed a weak smile. “I’m sorry about that... we were supposed to go somewhere but... but we didn’t. They lied to me.”</p><p>“That’s <em>horrible</em>,” Anna gasped, slapping her face with her palm in distress. “Why would they do that?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Anna,” Elsa replied, massaging Anna’s hand in her own softly. “But I’m sure that like Mr. and Mrs. Laurent, they have their reasons.”</p><p>Anna didn’t know why Elsa seemed to have accepted the unknown reasons their parents had. She tried to do the same, and surprisingly, it was an easy thing to do. It might be because she knew that Elsa was smart enough to understand things she couldn’t yet. Imitating her was the best action Anna could do. Maybe one day, she’ll be smart like Elsa, too!</p><p>“Adults are weird.” Anna stuck her tongue out in disdain. Lying for no reason, saying things that didn’t make sense. “You won’t be weird like that. Right, Elsa?”</p><p>A soft giggle rang in the cold air. “I won’t. I promise.”</p><p>“Cross your heart?”</p><p>Nodding, Elsa drew the x in her chest. “And hope to die.” For a moment, her grip on Anna’s hand tightened. Noticing something, Elsa touched a freckled cheek and gasped. “Anna, you’re freezing!”</p><p>“You’re warm,” the younger girl rebutted, although she wasn’t sure why they’re stating the obvious. “Is that why the cold doesn’t bother you?”</p><p>Untangling the scarf on her neck, Elsa slowed for a second.</p><p>“I think so?” Her blue scarf was wrapped around Anna’s neck at once, giving her the warmth she was wearing. “Come on, let’s go home.”</p><p>The redhead’s smile was big enough to hurt.</p>
<hr/><p>Anna wasn’t surprised that their walk back home had turned into a game of tag. They were always playing, she and Elsa, that even a day without them having fun was unthinkable. Their game ended once they reached Anna’s house and the three adults that were talking amongst themselves stopped right as they were slamming the door open.</p><p>“Well, there they are again,” her dad chuckled. “Did you girls have fun?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Anna yelled, lying face first on the sofa and jumping back up with a howl. “There was this very, very tall guy called Alfie and he gave us hot chocolate and he lived in a cottage that was very cold!”</p><p>Her father laughed, smoothing over her messy windblown hair down with a comforting hand, happy that she seemed more like herself in comparison to the sullen Anna from earlier.</p><p>On the other side of the living room, Elsa sat next to her mother, hugging her waist with a forlorn expression. “Alfie said papa’s still working.”</p><p>“It’s alright, Elsa,” her mother soothed quietly. “You know he’d be here if he could.”</p><p>The brown-haired woman took her daughter in her arms, just in time as Anna’s mother called for everyone to come to the dinner table.</p><p>Anna thought the Christmas meal was grander this year! The table was filled with all sorts of fruits and food that she couldn’t remember the name of. Each and everything looked delicious, though, and after a short prayer led by her father, the two families (minus Mr. Arendelle) were free to choose whatever was set on the table. Anna’s favourite, of course, was the pudding her mother always makes on Christmas. It wasn’t her only favourite this time, however, as Elsa slipped her something new. It turned out that Mrs. Arendelle’s stuffing ball was the best dish on the table! Anna was sure she ate more than she should.</p><p>It was after dinner when her father suddenly stood up from his seat, the wooden chair scraping loudly on the floor. At first, Mrs. Arendelle and Elsa were surprised by him, their movements stilling as they stared at the smile on his face. However, Anna immediately knew what her dad was going to do.</p><p>“Dad,” she whined, already embarrassed. “Don’t.”</p><p>“Why not?” he smirked, taking his wife’s hand and pulling her along as he started humming. Anna groaned, dropping her head on her hands. Her mom giggled, but let herself be swayed by her husband as he started singing. “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Everywhere you go.”</p><p>They danced past the table, stopping behind their daughter with jolly smiles. “Take a look at the five and ten, it’s glistening once again.”</p><p>“Dad!”</p><p>“With candy canes and silver lanes that glow!” he bellowed, drowning her complaint with his voice. She could hear Mrs. Arendelle laughing and Anna was mortified but her dad still didn’t stop.</p><p>As he sang his favourite Christmas song, he smoothly grabbed Anna from her seat, dancing her around in circles and making her embarrassment turn into laughter.</p><p>“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Toys in every store. But the prettiest sight to see is the gifts that will be...” He slowed their twirl once they reached the Christmas tree, letting Anna find her footing before finishing his tune. “On the living room floor.” He picked a box from underneath the tree and held it out to her. “Merry Christmas, baby.”</p><p>Squealing, Anna enveloped her dad in a hug, thanking him for his gift over and over again. Elsa and Mrs. Arendelle joined them soon after, her mother handing them their gifts as they sat on the sofa.</p><p>Anna’s heart was thumping with delight. Elsa slipped next to her with a smile that rivalled her own. She was holding books in her hands, but it was the beanie on her head that caught Anna’s attention. There was a little snowflake on it!</p><p>“Wow, Elsa! Is that your gift?” she probed, taking a closer look at the black and white beanie.</p><p>“Yes! Mama made it for me. Come on, she’s got a gift for you, too!”</p><p>At the mention of Mrs. Arendelle’s gift, Anna got on her feet and dashed in front of Elsa’s mom. She was given a soft smile by the woman and a kiss on the cheek as Mrs. Arendelle gave her the gift. “Merry Christmas, Anna.”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Mrs. Arendelle!” she chirped and stumbled back to where Elsa was sitting. Hurriedly opening the box, Anna muttered a silent ‘wow’. Taking it out of the box and unfolding her gift, it revealed itself to be a sweater!</p><p>Wearing it almost immediately, Anna cooed over how soft and warm the piece of clothing was. “There were even reindeers in it!”</p><p>“Mama made that sweater herself!” Elsa boasted, pulling the beanie on her head higher. Tufts of white-blonde bangs peeked underneath and Anna couldn’t help but laugh at her best friend.</p><p>“It’s beautiful!”</p><p>“It is!” Elsa agreed, holding out the gifts she received and hugging them. “Every little thing here is beautiful!”</p><p>And everything was. She could see it as plainly as day, right there in her living room.</p><p>If Anna were to make a list now about every beautiful thing she saw, it would be filled with the little things that made up that Christmas Eve. Starting from Alfie’s hot chocolate, Mrs. Arendelle’s sweater, and even her father’s song. Her stuffed reindeer gift from her dad, the gift from her mom that she still hadn’t opened yet.</p><p>There were a hundred beautiful things around Anna and she couldn’t help but take note of them, listing it all on her mind as she and Elsa settled in front of the fireplace while the blonde offered to read her the book she was gifted with.</p><p>The warmth was scorching in front of the fire but Anna didn’t dare remove the sweater she was wearing. The vibrations of Otter’s purr on her side were comforting so she laid her head next to him as she watched the orange light dance on Elsa’s eyes. The older girl’s story went on. A story about snakes that looked like hats and elephants inside snakes. Anna couldn’t follow the story that well and couldn’t understand why planes were suddenly mentioned. No, Anna wasn’t focusing on the story. Why? Well, it’s because the longer Anna stared at Elsa, the more she was distracted. There’s a hundred beautiful things in the room but she was beginning to think that half of it was drawn on Elsa’s face.</p><p>She didn’t know how that could be, didn’t even bother thinking about it. There’s just something in the blonde’s face that Anna wished wouldn’t ever fade. Elsa must’ve known that she wasn’t listening to her a quarter into the story when she stopped and smiled at her, closing the book without a word. Anna gave her a goofy smile but the girl only shook her head and snuggled next to her.</p><p>Anna hoped the next Christmas would be just as warm and beautiful as this one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>